


Needed Spring

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward dreams of home.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa and BONES own all, I just muck around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



Edward stared through the dirty window at the snowed-in street below. Ash and other filth stained the drifts in various shades of grey and black with other colors of equally noxious substances blended in. The air outside seemed thick with fumes tumbling from the chimneys of the working factories. 

He turned away from the sight. Everything seemed so grey in this world. It weighed on him like a lead blanket, leaving him exhausted when he'd been energetic; listless when back home he'd been restless. He leaned his chin on his automail hand, ignoring the sensation of cold seeping through the thin cotton glove covering the metal digits. 

Part of him knew he needed to break through this miasma of despair. If spring would come, he told himself but Munich's springs weren't as amazing as the ones back home. What Edward wouldn't give for the sight of a tulip or, better yet, a crocus breaking through the snow. If he could see one of those flowers he knew he could go on. The hint of spring would refresh him, break through all these bleak thoughts. 

Everything would be better if he could figure out a way home. With a sigh, Edward turned back to his studies, pushing aside his thoughts with work. It was the only way he'd get back to Amestris, this rocket. Edward tapped his flesh fingers on the page, over the calculations and figures, and picked up his pencil again. 

All the springs in Amestris awaited him figuring this out.


End file.
